WASHINGTON NATIONAL PRIMATE RESEARCH CENTER OVERALL SECTION PROJECT SUMMARY This grant requests 5 years of funding support for continuing operation of the Washington National Primate Research Center at the University of Washington. The goal of work described in this grant proposal is to provide support for a broad-based research and resources program, providing biomedical scientists the opportunity to conduct research using nonhuman primate (NHP) models for human health-related and NHP biologic issues. This goal will be attained through support for scientific intellectual resources, administration, animal support resources, facilities, and operations. Support is requested for translational and pre-clinical resource support in AIDS-related research, Neuroscience, Functional Genomics, Developmental and Reproductive Biology, and International Programs (Research Cores). New research resource initiatives will develop novel NHP models as well as expand related research resources, including additional new core scientists. Support for research resource related studies is requested to provide new, innovative research directions and better characterization of the NHP resource. The WaNPRC will focus on effective, efficient access to Center research resources, with particular emphasis placed on support for affiliate research activities. This proposal also includes support for a broad program of animal care and technical support for breeding, housing, and research activities (Division of Primate Resources). Administrative support is also requested to provide appropriate management of Center finances and operations, focusing on improved efficiency and effective support for research activities. Support is requested for WaNPRC domestic breeding colonies of M. nemestrina. All primates housed in WaNPRC facilities are housed and cared for under conditions that meet or exceed NIH standards as stated in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, Institute for Laboratory Animal Resources (ILAR) recommendations, and the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, International (AAALAC) accreditation standards for NHPs.